atsuya, afuro y la bolsa de papel
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: Despues de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, Atsuya es obligado por Goenji a revelarcelos a cierto rubio de ojos rojos... ¿Su ayuda?... Una bolsa de papel.


**Atsuya, Terumi y una bolsa de papel…**

Era una tranquila y calmada noche en Inazuma Town, todo esta normal, los pájaros cantaban, (**N/A: En MI historia hay pájaros nocturnos… ¿Algún problema?**) las hermanitas pequeñas dormían, los Kazemarus eran violados por los Endous, los Midorikawas comían helados, los Hirotos se sentían ignorados, los Fudous molestabas a los Sakumas mientras que los Kidous los regañaban, los Atsuyas pensaban en sus sentimientos… si, leyeron bien, Atsuya Fubuki estaba en su cama tranquilamente pensando en las palabras de su mejor-peor amigo Goenji-baka.

-¿Por qué me siento así?- Se preguntaba a si mismo.

"Estas enamorado" Recordaba las palabras del pelos parados.

-Imposible… ¿De quien?

"¿De quien mas tarado? Es obvio que de Afrodit."

-¿A-Afrodit?- Sus cachetes se tiñeron de un adorable rojo cuando se formulo esa pregunta.

"Exacto…"

-I-Imposible… Aunque, cada vez que lo veo no se porque siento mariposas en el estomago, me sonrojo, tartamudeo y me pongo nervioso…

"Eso es porque te gusta"

-¿Y-Yo? ¿Enamorado de Afrodit?

"¿Acaso hablas en italiano? Te acabo de decir que si"

-B-Bueno… Creo que Goenji-baka tenía razón… Y-Yo… Estoy… E-Enamora… ¡Un momento! ¡Yo nunca tuve esta charla con Goenji-baka!

"S-Si la tuviste"- Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta con una voz fantasmagórica, claramente fingida por el pelicrema. –"Todo esto es un sueño… un sueeeeeeeeño…- Agrego con voz tétrica.

-¿Goenji-kun?- Se escucho otra voz detrás de la puerta. -¿Qué haces enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Atsuya?

-¡F-Fubuki! Y-Yo… Etto… ¡Juanito banana! (**N/A: Lo siento pero… Tenía que hacerlo XD**)- Dicho esto Atsuya escucho claramente como algo o "Alguien" a quien pudo identificar como Goenji, salió corriendo.

-TOC-TOC- Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación del pelirosa.

-Pasa, Shirou…- El nombrado abrió la puerta.

-Atsuya… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque normalmente cuando descubres a Goenji-kun espiándote, yo me quedo despierto hasta las tres de la mañana limpiando residuos de sangre y demás líquidos sospechosos de de dudosa procedencia…

-Tushe…

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No tengo idea…- A Fubuki le salió una gotita estilo anime en la nuca. –De hecho, desde que siento esto no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que digo o hago…

-Desde que sientes ¿Qué?

-B-Bueno… desde hace días, cada vez que lo veo me sonrojo, siento cosquillas en el estomago y me pongo nervioso…

-¿Cada vez que vez a quien?

Atsuya dudo por unos segundos.

-A… A Terumi…

El peliplateado tardo un tiempo en procesar la información.

-Bueno, déjame informarte que estas enamorado.

-E-Enamorado… ¿Yo?

-Sip…

-¿Tu como lo sabes?

-P-Porque yo… siento lo mismo, pero cuando veo a otra persona…

-Es Goenji-baka ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el menor con una sonrisa picarona, a lo que el mayor solo atino a sonrojarse violetamente.

-Creo que… Si…

-¡YAHOOOOO!- Se escucharon festejos de una voz claramente reconocible detrás de la puerta. -¡CHUPATE ESA SOMEOKA!- El peli-pincho comenzó a bailar improvisadamente en el pasillo.

Los gemelos cruzaron miradas.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, Shirou-kun… al menos ya no tendras que confesarle tus sentimientos…

-De hecho, tenia planeado que él lo hiciese primero.

-¡DOUH!- Se escucho ahora un quejido del otro lado de la puerta.

Esta vez, los gemelos lo ignoraron.

-Bueno, regresando a en lo que estábamos…Sera mejor que lo pienses bien, Atsuya, porque podrás negarlo cuantas veces quieras, pero el sentimiento sigue ahí…- Dicho eso el Fubuki mayor salió de la habitación, dejando a un Atsuya confundido dentro de ella.

-Y-Yo… y Afuro…- El menor se sonrojo violentamente con tan solo pensarlo. –No suena tan mal…

-¡BIEN HECHO, CHIBI-TSUNDERE, EL PRIMER PASO ES LA ACEPTACIÓN!

-¡DEJA DE ESPIAR GOENJI-BAKA!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las 2 A.M.

Un pelicrema dormía como todas las personas normales, lamentablemente en Inazuma Town la mayoría de la personas no son normales.

-Eh… Psst Goenji-baka… ¿Estas despierto?

-Zzzzzz…

-Goenji… psst… Goenji-baka…

-Zzzzzz…

-Maldición, el baka no despierta… ¿Que hago ahora?

-Zzzzzz…

-Oh, tengo una idea…

-Zzzzzz…

-Oh, Goenji-kun, soy yo, Shirou…- El pelirosa comenzó a imitar la tierna voz de su hermano. -…lo que pasa es que tengo miedo y quisiera saber si podría dormir contigo…

-¡Por supuesto que si!- El peli-pincho se levanto de golpe.

-Pervertido…- Susurro acusadoramente el pequeño.

-Ah, Atsuya, eres tu…- El goleador se volvió a envolver en sus sabanas.

-¡E-Espera!- Atsuya lo desenvolvió de golpe.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!- Interrogo notablemente molesto.

-Hace unas cuantas horas…

-¿Si?...- Lo invitaba a continuar.

-Me dijiste que el primer paso era la aceptación… ¿Recuerdas?

-Eh… Creo que si…- Goenji sonrio pícaramente, empezaba a entender el porqué de la visita nocturna.

-¿Y?

-¿Y que?

-¿Cuál es el segundo paso?

Goenji ensancho su sonrisa… algo le decía que con esto iba a salir divirtiéndose como nunca.

-La confesión…

-¿Confesión?

-Exacto, tienes que decirle tus sentimientos a Terumi

-¿Y-Yo…? Ni de chiste.

-¿Acaso no quieres ser correspondido? Terumi siente lo mismo por ti, solo que esta esperando a que tu se lo digas.

-¿El siente lo mismo por mi? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es obvio, ahora ve a su habitación y dile lo que sientes.

-No lo hare.

-O lo haces por las buenas, o lo haces por las malas…

Atsuya trago hondo… esto se iba a poner feo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La puerta de la habitación de un rubio se abrió de una patada, despertando de golpe al de ojos carmesí.

-¿Qué carajos…?

-¡Terumi!- Un peli-pincho entro a la habitación cargando a Atsuya sobre su hombro derecho.

-¡Bájame baka! ¡Te demandare por abuso y maltrato infantil!- Se quejaba el pelirosa.

-¿Goenji? ¿Atsuya?- Se extraño el "Dios" somnoliento mientras que sobaba su ojo derecho con su mano, escena que sonrojo al menor.

-¡Hola Terumi!- Saludo el "Secuestrador" según Atsuya. –Veras, Atsuya tiene algo que decirte, y como no podía hacerlo solo, le di una pequeña ayudadita.

Dicho esto, Goenji soltó de golpe a Atsuya, haciendo que este diera de golpe contra el suelo.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Creí que querías que te bajara ¿No?- Sonrio burlonamente.

-¡Pero no de esa forma idiota!

-Es que no especificaste…- Se excuso el pelicrema. –Bueno, mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, Atsuya, todo lo demás lo dejo en tus manos.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta.

-Atsuya… ¿Qué querías decirme?- Pregunto Afrodit todavía medio dormido en un bostezo.

-Y-Yo… y-yo…- El pequeño Tsundere se quedo congelado en su sitio sin saber que decir, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

-¿Estas bien? Te vez nervioso…

-N-No es eso…

-Tu cara esta roja… ¿Estas enfermo?

-T-Tampoco…

-¿Entonces?

-Y-Yo solo vine a decirte…- "Bien hecho, Atsuya, haz dicho 4 palabra completas si tartamudear" Se daba ánimos mentales. –Q-Que…

-¿Estas seguro de que estas bien? Me estas preocupando.

-Y-Yo…- En ese momento a Atsuya se le prendió el foco. Recordó que cuando era pequeño, Shirou no podía hablar en publico sin tartamudear o quedar rojo, así que su padre le regalo una bolsa "Mágica", que no era mas que una bolsa de papel del supermercado, para que se la pusiera cuando hablara y no tuviera que ver al publico a la cara, de esa forma ya no sentiría tan nervioso, de hecho sentiría como si estuviera hablando solo.

Apenas recordó esto, comenzó a hurgar entre las cosas del rubio.

-¿Atsuya? ¿Qué haces?

-Espera un momento…- Trato de ignorarlo mientras seguía buscando algo.

-¿Qué buscas?

El pelirosa ignoro la pregunta y no le presto atención.

-La noche de hoy te has comportado muy extra…

-¡Aquí esta!- Interrumpio el menor mostrando lo que tanto buscaba.

-¿Una bolsa de supermercado?

-Sip, justo lo que necesitaba.

Y se puso la bolsa en la cabeza, tal y como lo hacía Shirou antes.

-¿Por qué te pones esa bolsa en la cabeza? ¿Que piensas hacer?

-Escucha, Terumi…- Atsuya comenzó con su discurso aún con la bolsa en su cabeza. –Llevamos un largo tiempo siendo amigo, hemos vivido tristezas y alegrías juntos y… a quien engaño, peleamos todo el tiempo, pero aun así que peleemos siempre no significa que te odie, ni que no te quiera… de hecho, es todo lo contrario, eres alguien muy importante para mi, y hace unos momento, el baka de Goenji me hizo darme cuenta de algo… el asunto es que…- Se sonrojo fuertemente por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. –T-Te quiero, Terumi…

Silencio.

No hubo respuesta de parte del rubio, lo cual empezó a tensar y a poner más nervioso al menor.

-L-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… me gustas… ¡No!... mejor dicho… Te amo…

El ojicarmín seguía sin hablar, cosa que impaciento al menor, la curiosidad que reacción habrá tenido lo estaba carcomiendo, así que, orillado por su propia curiosidad, tuvo que quitarse la bolsa para ver la cara de Afuro.

"Haber, Atsuya…" Se seguía dando apoyo mental. "…A la cuenta de tres te quitas la bolsa…"

"A la una…"

Sujeto la bolsa con ambas manos.

"A las dos…"

Se la comenzó a alzar con lentitud.

"Y a las… ¡Tres!

Alzo la bolsa con una rapidez impresionante, y lo que vio… lo dejo perplejo.

Y ahí estaba, Afuro Terumi vencido por el sueño, durmiendo, e ignorando por completo al que tenía la bolsa.

-¡AFURO TERUMI!- Grito totalmente enfadado e indignado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?!- Despertó de golpe.

-¡Eres un completo idiota afeminado!

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero ahora que hice?!

-¡Te odio!- Y una vez que grito esto, se fue cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejando adentro de la habitación a un confundido y extrañado Terumi.

-¿Y a este que le pico?... Bueno, me da igual, siempre ha sido tsundere, mañana le preguntare…

Y el rubio volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Se estaba volviendo a dormir, cuando de pronto…

¡PLAFF!

Sintió como le ardía la mejilla derecha, quiso levantarse de golpe pero un peso se lo impedía, así que abrió los ojos con miedo.

Lo que vio: A Atsuya sentado sobre el, con la mano izquierda alzada (Dando a entender que lo había abofeteado), totalmente rojo, no sabía si de la furia o de la vergüenza, y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿A-Atsuya? ¿Qué diablos…?

-¡TE AMO, IDIOTA!- Y dicho esto el pequeño tsundere se levanto y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta todavía mas duro de lo que la había azotado antes.

Afuro se llevo la mano a su mejilla todavía rojo por la cachetada, confundido todavía más, y entonces una pregunta asalto su mente:

"¿Atsuya… me ama?"

Sonrio triunfalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que la repuesta era de lo mas obvia, ya que el también siempre sintió algo por el de cabellos rosados.

La luz del día entro por su ventana, un pelirosa se revolvió entre su sabanas negándose a despertar, pero dándose por vencido al final.

El día era hermoso, los niños jugaban y los búhos cantaban, (**N/A: No se atrevan a cuestionarme… ¬¬**), de hecho era un día hermoso… lastima que el humor y el aspecto de pelirosa contrastaba con eso…

-Maldito sol…- Comenzó a quejarse. –Malditas mañanas, maldito Goenji-baka, maldito Terumi…

Y su lista de cosas por odiar seguía más y más… pero algo llamo su atención.

En su escritorio, al lado de su cama, se encontraba una pequeña caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

Sorprendido, se levanto y se dirigió al lugar indicado, tomo la caja y una pequeña nota cayo de ella. La leyó.

"_Atsuya, yo también te amo._

_Con cariño, Afuro Terumi._

_P.D: La bofetada no era necesaria… salvaje._

_P.D 2: Te quiero, mi pequeño tsundere…"_

Atsuya sonrio tiernamente.

-Gracias, Afuro…- Susurro para si mismo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de Sakurita-chan:**

¡Ohiyo Inazuma!

Aquí sakura Kaname, con mi segundo one-shot.

Y bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir… solo que se me acabaron la vacaciones (Buuuuuuuuuu T.T) y acabo de ingresar a la prepa, asi que se me dificultara seguir escribiendo, pero no se preocupen porque ya tengo una que otra historia comenzada, las cuales pienso terminar.

¡Ah! Y muchas gracias a **queen Goenji kira yagami**,** haruna78 **y** AizumiMizore-YAOI **por sus reviews, me subieron mucho el animo, fueron mis primeros tres reviews *llorando de la alegría* así que chicas… esto es para ustedes.

Jo, cuando los leí me puse a bailar como loca, lo primero que grite cuando lo leí fue: ¡TOMA YAAAAA! XD, recuerdo que casi lloro de la alegría.

Y cuando se lo conté a mi mejor amiga las dos nos pusimos como locas a bailar y gritar: ¡CHUPATE ESAAA! XD en medio de todo el parque, y mi hermano que también estaba ahí pero con sus amigos no buscaba ni donde esconderse de la vergüenza (Ni que fuera para tanto… creo yo) y llegando a la casa me dijo "Me avergüenzas"

Irónicamente, minutos después quise entrara mi cuarto, y me lo encontré sin camisa sobándose y viéndose el abdomen frente al espejo… y como me cuesta trabajo explicar que paso… he aquí la descripción mejor detallada.

YO: ._.

EL: …

YO: ¿Qué diablos haces?

EL: (Se queda callado unos segundos) Veo si ya se formaron cuadritos en mi abdomen…

YO: …

EL: …

YO: …

EL: …

YO: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

EL: ¬¬

Seee… recuerdo que reí hasta que me dolió… Literalmente, solo me calle hasta que me pico en mis costillas (No se si a ustedes se lo han hecho, pero duele… mucho)

Y después de esa estúpida historia sin sentido, ya no les quito mas el tiempo… ¡Bye Bye!

P.D: Reviews *-* Onegai…


End file.
